


A Criminals Carol

by CheckersPalace



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Emma as Christmas Past, F/M, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Oblivious!Rossi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: David Rossi is visited by Christmas Past, Present, and Yet to Come. He learns something very surprising about the BAU's youngest member...





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this idea came to me at about 2am on Christmas Eve. I only wish I had thought of this earlier so the story could be a little more fleshed out- but alas, it's now 3:42 on Christmas Eve and I literally only have 10 hours to make it till Christmas morning.
> 
> (Maybe I'll rewrite it one day and maybe it'll be a smidgen bit better)

It wasn't ideal, to say the least, when David Rossi joined the team in the midst of the holiday seasons. ~~~~ ~~~~He still wasn't sure about the whole 'team' idea but had to admit that it conjured results.

It didn't mean that he had to like it, however. Not yet, at least.

Still, Dave was surprised by Strauss' decision to keep Aaron Hotch as Unit Chief. The young man had shown promise since the beginning and took long strides into becoming the leader of his team. Dave thought that Strauss would've felt  _threatened_ by the serious, competent man.

It soon became obvious to Dave that there was a bit of a tiff before he joined but it resolved itself. How, he didn't know. He did have an inkling feeling that it had to do with said team...

Dave at first laughed at the thought of the BAU needing a  _media liaison._  But the kid, Jennifer Jareau- call me JJ- proved her usefulness time and time again. Without fail. And Dave found himself feeling  _relieved_ at the thought of never having to deal with the mob that was the reporters.

When Dave had heard of the tech specialist, Penelope Garcia, he felt the same urge to laugh as he had with JJ. But again, Garcia eventually showed him that her role was essential and important- no matter how many miles away she was.

Derek Morgan was a different story. Dave looked at the dark skinned man and was reminded of the old days. Morgan, despite obviously thriving with his peers, would have become one of the best solo profilers had he been born just ten years earlier. It wasn't too long before Dave grew to like him.

Much like Morgan, Emily Prentiss showed her competence early. She never let the cloud of her mother phase her and Dave had to admit that he admired her all the more for it. He could sympathize with her dislike of politics and sometimes, that was all that was needed to form a bond.

Dave would never admit it out loud, but he found Spencer Reid hardest to like, or even  _tolerate._ It wasn't difficult to see that his teammates were protective of their youngest member and were even, on occasion, fond of him... But it wasn't hard either to notice their hidden annoyance at Reid's social awkwardness or spew of random knowledge.

And if there was one thing that Dave liked least of all, it was show-offs. Show-offs and fake fans.

For all the rumors that Dave retired early from the FBI to become famous... That certainly wasn't the case.

Sure, he was appreciative of the occasional reminder that his books proved to do good things and even change  _lives_ , it was a whole different ballgame when people tried to use his works as a form to become friends with the infamous, millionaire David Rossi.

So as soon as Dave saw the young, clumsy profiler in an ugly Christmas sweater, fake beard, and Santa hat, he knew that it could only mean trouble from there on out. It was all that he could do not to roll his eyes as Reid scrambled to get rid of his ensemble and stutter on about being a fan of his books.

Tis the season of family and friends, eh?

Well. Where did Spencer Reid fall under if he could scarcely  _stand_ him?

Maybe the past could tell him as it has on so many cases...


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi meets Christmas Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received plenty of wonderful suggestions as to who should play the spirits... This is the first result.
> 
> Thank you for your comments!

Hotch managed to get the team a three day reprieve before Christmas. It was nice- if a little lonely. Dave was sitting in front of his fireplace and he couldn't help but reminisce about his childhood.

Specifically, about one Emma Foster Schuller. His childhood sweetheart.

Emma was always beautiful. Angelically so. She was smart and sharp tongued. She took no bullshit from  _anyone_.

Overall, Emma was perfect.

Dave took another sip from his eggnog and tried not to regret too much from his younger self's decisions. He saved people who wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for him.

He just had to keep reminding himself of that and try not to think of what might have been.

His last thoughts as he began to dose off was that of Emma...

 

* * *

 

 

It was the sound of sweet, tinkling laughter that awoke him. Dave sat up, instantly alert.

Miraculously, his eggnog did not spill but it was a near thing. Dave carefully set the glass down and stood. The laughter was quickly fading.

Without thinking, Dave set off towards the inviting music. It was almost as if it were  _calling_ him.

If Dave were thinking properly, he'd remember to get his sidearm from the coffee table drawer. And if he were to dig a hand into it, he'd have discovered it missing.

But Dave didn't remember.

The massive hallways of his mansion home seemed to extend and narrow. Pictures and paintings warped and spun into dizzying kaleidoscope-like shapes. The floor sank until it was as if he were traveling on quicksand and morphed into slick, hardwood again.

Dave paid it no mind.

His head spun as pressure built from trying to concentrate as the laughter became clearer and clearer.  _He was almost there._

Dave burst into one door only to discover that he was back in his recliner seat, cradling his eggnog once again.

"What the fuck," Dave exclaimed.

Light, bell giggles. His heart almost burst at the sound.

"Who's there?" There was no answering laughter. "Show yourself!"

"Oh Davey," a woman sighed. "I would have thought that you outgrew your ungentlemanly qualities..."

_Emma._

"That's right, sweetheart," the woman,  _Emma_ purred. "Hello, David."

Dave had to be dreaming. The woman- who was in fact Dave's Emma, was not a woman at all. She was a girl. About twelve years old.

And she was  _walking out of the fireplace._

What. The. Fuck.

"Davey..." The girl,  _Emma_ growled warningly. Damn. And she could apparently read his mind. "David Stephen Rossi!"

"Emma!" Dave finally managed to choke out. "You're here! How are you..."

Emma flapped a hand. "No matter that, dear-y." She narrowed her faun eyes, "So... I was informed that I needed to pay you a visit."

Dave couldn't stop himself, "Me?"

"I hear you've been having troubles adjusting to the team?" Emma grinned sharply. "Ring a bell?"

She couldn't mean..

"Reid?" David asked incredulously.

"Yes, I mean Reid!" Emma snapped. "God, David, when did you get so  _old_?"

Ouch.

"Never mind, you oaf," she rolled her eyes. "Grab my hand." Emma held her arm out and smiled. As usual, even forty years later, Dave couldn't resist. He took her hand in his and it was like he was ten all over again.

Emma laughed with childlike innocence. It was a sweet sound and Dave closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The 1st thing Dave was aware of was how goddamn bright it was. Snow or hail or rain pelted against his face and it was like a peppering of gentle kisses.

He opened his eyes.

"No way." That couldn't be right. His  _voice._ It was so  _high_.

Dave looked down at himself and frowned. He hadn't changed at all! Why, then, all of a sudden did his voice change?!

"The short answer," Emma smirked  _down_ at him, "is that this is the way that I see you."

Dave considered that. "And the long one?" Damn. Still high.

"Is that it will make you understand a bit better." That... didn't actually make it any less confusing.

Emma blinked, seemingly lost in a trance before shaking her head. "C'mon, Davey. We have to get going. We don't have a lot of time!" She urged.

"Don't have-" Dave yelped as the seemingly small twelve year old pulled him with her.

The threat of tripping on his own feet was apparent as they walked quickly along the pavement. Dave noticed, with annoyance, that Emma was still taller than him despite her hinting that any physical difference was  ~~~~ _all in his head._

Dave tried to walk a bit faster but even in the dead of night, the streets of the city was full of people. Emma took a sharp turn and Dave yelled again, bracing himself as he...

Passed  _right through_ a young couple holding hands. What the-

Emma did not give him the respite that he so desperately needed. Rather she opened a door that was  _obviously_ supposed to be locked, judging by the keypad and buzzer and marched up a set of stairs.

Dave panted, ready to call out to Emma when she suddenly stopped. Unlike the couple, Dave ran into his friend and flailed before righting himself again. Emma, however, paid him no mind.

"Emma," Dave gasped. "What're we," he gulped, "doing here?"

Emma glanced at him. He couldn't read the look in her eyes. She turned away and knocked three times on the door.

Recieving no answer from her, Dave looked around curiously. It was an older building with signs of questionable structural damage and mold along the walls. The walls were an alarming shade of orange and the carpet had dubious stains on them... And they did not match.

Not that Dave was surprised. But still. Very atrocious decorative decisions.

"Go away!" A voice yelled angrily. "We don't need Christmas carolers disguising themselves as those fascist FBI agents!"

"For the last time, Diana," another voice answered, "Christmas carolers are not government officials! And they aren't here to get you!"

"You say that, now, Billy but just wait till they  _do_ come come for us!" The same voice, Diana, Dave guessed, cried shrilly.

Dave winced at the sound of a palm slapping a hard surface. "Stop calling me Billy! I'm a goddamned lawyer, show me the respect I deserve!"

Sheesh. Talk about narcissism...

"I'm sorry,  _dear_ ," Diana snarled. "Maybe if you stopped gambling and actually worked than maybe we'll actually get out of this hell-hole!"

"And maybe if you took your crazy pills, then  _you_ might actually still be teaching at your fancy school!" Billy yelled back. There was a sound of rummaging and Billy spoke again. "I'm going out for a drink.  _Merry Christmas._ "

The door suddenly opened and Emma pulled Dave inside quickly as Billy stormed out. Dave winced when as suddenly as the door opened, it slammed shut.

Dave watched a blonde woman with shoulder length hair heaved out a deep breath and collapsed against a chair. She held her head in her hands and ran a hand along her protruding belly.

Dear God. This woman was pregnant.

"Don't worry," Diana whispered fiercly. "I am not going to risk your health over my mental illness."

Emma squeezed his hand and Dave looked at her. She was frowning. Dave opened his mouth to ask her but he caught sight of a small toddler with clipped short brown hair.

"Mom?"

Diana looked up sharply and relaxed at the sight of her son. "Come here, baby and let mommy read to you."

The boy ran to his mother and snuggled into her side. He brought one tiny hand along her belly and stroked it. Diana covered his hand with hers and smiled.

"Where'd dad go?" The boy asked. His lip was trembling.

"Out," Diana said shortly.

Dave felt bad for the boy but he failed to see what this had to do with Reid.

The boy stayed quiet as his mother picked up a book and began reading aloud to him.

That was all Dave saw before he heard the sound of tinkling bells again. He closed his eyes, ready to feel the warmth of a crackling fire...

Only images appeared in his minds eye. The young boy, older now, running out in front of a Christmas tree only to stop at the sight of uneaten cookies and undrunk milk. Stockings weren't filled. Presents absent. The boys eyes filled.

Snow. Hail. Or rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if that's what you expected but I hope you're not too disappointed in my decision. It made sense to me that the spirits would correspond with Rossi's own life. I'm also certain more will be revealed as the story continues...
> 
> Who is the boy? Did Diana's baby survive? And /who/ was the baby- not... Spencer, was it?
> 
> Also, who is going to appear for Christmas present? Answer what you think in the comments!
> 
> So many questions. So little time. 
> 
> Also for the life of me, I can't recall if Emma was ever revealed (even in pictures) so sincere apologies for blatant mistakes. I left her description ambiguous so y'all can picture her however you'd like!
> 
> Hope you all had a safe Christmas and whatever else you may have celebrated!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that the timeline is not the same as the show. This is because it's a Christmas fic and Rossi is now 'Scrooge'. Also recall how /frosty/ he was towards Reid in the beginning.
> 
> So, Rossi joins the team around Christmas... Hope that made sense.
> 
> Who should I make Christmas Past, Present, and Yet to Come? I still haven't decided and I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
